La Vida Continua
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Fic compartido JireLena. Harry ha terminado con Voldemort y una nueva vida se le presenta ante él... Que pasara? HHr


_Disclaimer:_ _Lo vamos a indicar aquí aunque creemos que ya no hace falta porque seguimos un mundo totalmente diferente al que ha decidido que sea el suyo. Los personajes eran de rowling hasta que dejaron de ser canon. para mas informacion HBP_

* * *

**1.- Prólogo: Punto sin Retorno**

Todo el personal del castillo había fijado su mirada en ese punto todo el día.

Harry y Ron junto con Lupin y Neville habían partido hacia ese punto; les habían pedido que se quedaran ahí, en el castillo.

Ellas dos junto con Tonks también formaban parte de esa guardia.

A Hermione le habria encantado poder decir que la tuvieron que encerrar en una habitacion sin ventanas para no seguir a sus compañeros hasta la batalla final contra el que no debe ser nombrado, pero no sería cierto.

Una sola y breve mirada a esos ojos verdes de Harry, y no podía negarle nada.

Finalmente los truenos cesaron y los relámpagos dejaron de caer; las nubes se abrieron y el sol brillo de nuevo en las colinas cercanas a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El corazón de Hermione esquivo un latido cuando el primer rayo de sol cruzó el horizonte y supo inmediatamente que sus amigos estaban bien, que no hacía falta que se prepararan para mas batallas porque Harry Potter había destruido al Enemigo.

Quiso ir a avisar pero sus pies no se movían de ese sitio en el que abrazada a Luna había esperado ese momento. Un gran momento, y sin embargo quería quedarse quieta y disfrutar de la soledad de ese instante, de la paz que traía el aire.

Hermione tomó asiento en las escaleras y espero paciente mente a que volvieran

Harry apareció por el camino polvoriento. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ropas llenas de tierra, pero a ella no le importo, en cuanto vio su pelo azabache revuelto por el viento y esos ojos verde esmeralda fijos en ella, como siempre había sido una lazo los unió y no pudo evitar correr hacía el y abrazarle de tal forma que casi le tiro al suelo.

Harry estaba sorprendido, hacía más de un año que no lo recibía así; de todas maneras sonrió al ver recuperada a su amiga; por fin era ella otra vez, nada de pesadillas sobre juicios finales.

La apretó fuerte contra su tórax y la abrazó con ansia. Sonrió y finalmente ambos rieron con una risa melodiosa y alegre. Harry empezó a girar con ella en brazos haciendo que levantara un palmo del suelo. Risas. Como las había echado de menos. Harry siguió girando envuelto en ese sonido que le alegraba el corazón.

Harry paro en mitad del giro y dejo que Hermione posara los pies en el suelo mientras la abrazaba para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Sus ojos se posaron más allá de ella. En la escalera le estaban esperando algunos de sus más preciados compañeros. Aunque había habido bajas ninguna había sido al círculo central del corazón de Harry. No ese año; anteriormente había perdido a sus padres, a su padrino y a su mentor todos por la misma y absurda batalla. Diferentes manos habían empuñado las varitas asesinas pero la mente ejecutora era la misma. Lord Voldemort, pero ya no podría hacer más daño a nadie, nunca más.

Posó su mirada en Hermione y la separó de su cuerpo cuando supo que estaba bien, que no caería.

Su vista vagó por la gente que había ido a recibirle.

Luna estaba abrazada a Ron y se consolaban mutuamente prometiéndose que jamás volverían a separarse, que las batallas que la vida quisiera darles las afrontarían juntos.

McGonagall estaba llorando abrazada a Hagrid, había perdido a Albus menos de un año antes y aun llevaba luto por el, Harry sospechaba que era más que respeto, que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, la distancia y el tiempo se habían amado como pocas parejas lo habían hecho.

Harry posó sus ojos finalmente en Ginny, hacía medio año que habían dejado su relación. Esa relación le había deparado una felicidad fugaz y poco después de dejarla supo que había cometido un error. No era el amor de su vida, simplemente había estado desesperado por probarse que aun podía recuperarla cuando se entero que ya no le interesaba

Ahora que la veía con Draco se daba se daba aun más cuenta de su error. Draco con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros y que con una mano le acariciaba y le mesaba el pelo y le sonreía.

Ver a Ginny en esa posición no le dio ni el menor atisbo de celos. Draco era perfecto para ella. Un temperamento helado que perfectamente contrarrestaba la pasión que podía poner Ginny en algunas circunstancias.

Sonrió y se acercó para oír las últimas palabras.

"Tranquila" -susurraba el rubio - "todo ha terminado para bien, el señor osc... que diablos... ¡Voldemort! ha desaparecido; somos libres y estamos en paz.

Ginny miro a Draco por un momento y luego sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó para felicitarle mientras Draco, apoyado en sus muletas, miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Harry.


End file.
